


Next Go Round

by crystalmoon789



Category: Heroes (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Angst, Cannon, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dark, Demons, Drabble, F/F, F/M, First Time, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, POV, Porn, Porn With Plot, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Wing Kink, non-cannon, requested stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalmoon789/pseuds/crystalmoon789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the different characters having sex in different situations and whatever else I can come up or think would be interesting. There are crossovers, au's, POV, PWP, threesomes, possible group sex, light and dark stories. The stories will range from drabbles to over 5, 000 words.<br/>~ Formally Sex Is Always the Answer ... the title was bothering me, so I changed it. ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Go Round

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~IMPORTANT~*~ I will be labeling the dark stories and making it very clear that they are dark or dark themed. If you have a problem with those types of themes or cannot handle them, then don't read them. Due to the problem I had with Lemon Series, I will be making it very clear which ones are dark and the appropriate warnings to go with them.
> 
> If you would like to see any couples, characters together or have some ideas, I love to hear them! I will try to do them if I can. This series will be on-going until I decide to give up and complete it. Also, it has been a while since I have written anything so … it will start off bad and seem very rusty. It will get better as the stories come I promise. Oh and the original characters are mine and I plan to use them throughout this series, if you want to see more of one of them, then please let me know which one and who you would like them with. Now as for the Wincest or Petrlicest … I will have to be begged or have more then three requests for them.  
> Enjoy the stories!

_~*~ Dean gives Cas a quick hand job in the impala. ~*~_

He was trying to keep his breathing even, but this was proving more difficult as Dean's thumb brushed over the slit and smeared his precome over the head. He couldn't believe Dean was doing this to him, he honestly can't remember how this started but he didn't want it to end anytime soon. Dean glanced at Cas and groaned at the sight of him. His head was tilted to the side of the front seat, his mouth parted and breathing heavily as he moved his hand up and down. This had to be one of the sexiest things he has seen in a long time. Reaching down, he started to rub his own erection tight against his own jeans. He knew Sam would be coming soon so, Dean decided he should speed this up. Cas arched his back at the change of pace, he moaned and gripped at Dean's arm. He couldn't help but smirk at Cas's reaction and feel a swell of pride about making the angel quickly fall apart. 

Leaning forward, Dean latches his mouth onto his neck and mouths at his flesh. Cas mewls at the rush of heat coursing through his body and feels a tightening in the pit of his stomach.

“Dean ...I” He swallows and is at a loss of words on what is happening to him. Dean had a pretty good idea what he was trying to say but didn't have the time to force it out of him. Sucking harder on his neck, he squeezed harder as he pumped his throbbing flesh faster. He moved his head up to Cas's ear and nibbled on the flesh.

“I got you … I want you to come for me.” Dean states huskily into Cas's ear. He moans loudly at Dean's command and clings to Dean as he falls apart. Come spurts all Dean's hand and his lap. He opens his eyes and stares at Dean amazed and breathless. Dean moves away from Cas and casually wipes his hand off on his pants. He blinks at Dean, watching him closely and waiting for him to say or do anything. Clearing his throat and drumming his fingers on the wheel of the impala, he tries to think of what to do next. Before he can talk, Dean sees Sam out of the corner of his eye and sighs in annoyance. Without a word he opens the door, gets out of the impala and leaves Cas sitting in the front seat still slightly confused but pleased with what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was not the best but it was a good way to get the series started! Yes this one was un-betaed so, all the mistakes are my own fault. Please be kind to me with reviews.


End file.
